Blind (ability)
.]] Blind is a recurring spell in the series. It inflicts the status of the same name, and is often acquired early. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Blind, also known as BLND in the NES release, is a level 7 Black Magic spell which inflicts Blind on a single enemy that currently has 300 or less HP. It never misses on weak/weakened enemies, but will never hit if the target resists the Status element or has more than 300 HP. The spell can be bought at Onrac and can be learned by the Black Mage and Black Wizard Job classes. In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 25 MP to cast. The enemy Death Knight is the only enemy capable of casting the spell. ''Final Fantasy II Blind is a Black Magic spell which inflicts Blind to one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Blind by having them use the Blind Tome (called the Blind Scroll in the ''Origins release). The enemies Ghast, Magician, and Ogre Mage can all cast Blind IV, while the bosses Astaroth and the final battle with the Emperor can use Blind XVI. ''Final Fantasy III Blind is a level 2 Black Magic spell that has a base power of 10 and can be bought for 700 gil at Canaan, Tozus, and the Vikings' Cove, while a free one is found in Canaan. It has a 60% chance of inflicting the Blind status to one or all enemies. The enemies Dark Eye, Shinobi, Ninja, Far Darrig, Hellgaroo, Sleipnir, Pugman, Shadow, and Larva can use the spell against the party. Final Fantasy VIII Blind spell causes the status ailment Darkness. Casting Blind in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1 and with Siren by 0.6, but lowers compatibility with Cerberus and Carbuncle by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Blind spells, among other basic spells. Final Fantasy IX Blind is a White Magic spell used by Dagger learned for 40 AP from the Magician Shoes and Multina Racket. It costs 6 MP to cast and has a 75% accuracy. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Blind also appears in the arsenal of the Ring Leader and of Quale. Final Fantasy X Blind is a spell used by Yunalesca (first form only) that Counters all physical attacks, excluding Overdrives. Final Fantasy X-2 Blind is part of the Arcana skillset used by the Dark Knight, however, the spell is not learned via the dressphere. Equipping the Blind Shock accessory or the Still of Night Garment Grid also allows the use of the spell. Blind can also be used through Yuna's Festivalist ability Ultima Sandals. Aka Manah, Daeva, Duo, Garik Ronso, King Takouba (Oversoul), and Right Redoubt can all utilize the spell. Final Fantasy XI Blind is a Dark-elemental Enfeebling Magic usable by Black Mages, Red Mages, and Automatons. A related spell is Flash. Final Fantasy XII Blind is a Green Magick, that requires the Green Magick 1 license. It costs 25 LP and consumes 8 MP to cast, affecting only one target. It can be bought Rabanastre, Nalbina, and Bhujerba for 200 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Blind's license is Black Magick 2 but its effects are retained. Blind costs 20 LP and consumes 10 MP, however it cannot be bought and is only obtained from a chest in Giza Plains Toam Hills during the Dry. Blind can only be used by the Black Mage job class. Many enemies can use the spell against the party, the enemies being Darkmare, Elder Wyrm, Flan, Forbidden, Gargoyle, Ghost, Imperial Magus, Lich, Nightmare, Pumpkin Head, Pumpkin Star, Skull Warrior, Slime, Specter, Spinner-Rook, Wraith, Zombie (male), Zombie Lord, and Zombie Warrior. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Blind is an ability learned by the Templar job for 50 JP. It inflicts Blind to one target with a range of 4 for 6 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blind is a spell usable by Sages, which can be learned for 100 AP from the Druid Mace. It costs 12 MP to cast, has a range of 4, and can only target one unit. It cannot be reflected, but can be countered with Return Magic, and is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Blind is a spell learned by Green Mages for 150 AP through the Druid Mace, costing 8 MP to cast and having a range of 4. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blind appears as a map skill that can be used to weaken battle pieces inside gateways. While in effect, opponents' behavior will be stunted, making it easier to defeat them in battle. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Blind is an item that decreases the visible map area. Gallery FFI Blind PS.png|Final Fantasy'' (PS) (Blind). FFI Blind GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA) (Blind). FFI PSP Blind.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP) (Blind). FFII Blind1 PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Blind1 All PS.png|Blind cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Blind16 PS.png|Blind16 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Blind1 GBA.png|Blind1 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Blind4 All GBA.png|Blind4 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Blind.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Blind All.png|Blind cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Blind.png|Blind cast on all enemies in Final Fantasy II (iPod). FFIII NES Blind.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). |FIle:FFIIIDS Blind.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIX Blind.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFX Blind.PNG|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Blind.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. BlindFFXI.PNG|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Blind EA.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Blind Beowulf.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Blind.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Blind.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. PFF Blind.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Blind R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Blind R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFRK Blind Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Blind.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Blind.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. pl:Blind (umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VIII Supportive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Arcana Category:Final Fantasy XI Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Enfeebling Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Green Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sagacity Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Green Magick